Sanitywire
Appearance Sanitywire is a fawn she-cat with a dark brown spotted tabby pattern. She has a long scar trailing from her left jaw down to her elbow and over her shoulders down to her stomach and back up to her hip. Her eyes are a deep, bright, fiery orange, with amber diamonds on the sides of her pupils. Personality Sanitywire is always prepared to fight and seems to lack any mercy. She hates brown tabbies, especially if they have green eyes, with the exception of Salvationkit. History Sanitywire, born as Sanitykit to Leafliar, was born during a battle between SkyClan and ThunderClan. Despite not being present, apparently she was born at the moment her father, Shadowstar, lost his eighth life. The medicine cat, Nettlewing, was very connected with StarClan and could sense when a cat from their clan died. She sensed when Shadowstar lost his eighth life, and she took this as an omen that Sanitykit would live eight leaf-bares. Sanitykit was part of a litter of four. She was the firstborn, and so decided to be the boss of Illkit, Salvationkit and Windkit. As they grew, she sensed that there was something her family wasn't telling her. Her mother and sibling, Windkit, would often go and speak to Nettlewing in low, worried tones. One day, Sanitykit decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, and she found out that Nettlewing had been receiving visions. Specifically, visions of Sanitywire and her littermates. When she found out, she snuck back to the nursery and resumed her place among Salvationkit and Illkit, although sleep was far from being on her mind. The next day, when she was playing with Windkit and Illkit, she heard a shriek. Recognising the voice as that of Salvationkit, she raced to find her. She found her mother with bloodied jaws standing over Salvationkit, who was bleeding, with her spine sticking straight out of her back. Sanitykit instantly knew that her mother had killed Salvationkit. She didn't know why, but it was obvious. Apparently not to everyone else, though. When Leafliar told them that a ThunderClan warrior had killed Salvationkit, and that she had chased off the ThunderClan warrior, they believed her. Even though the ThunderClan scent was stale and masked by the tang of blood. Even though there was no evidence of a brawl. Apparently the new leader, Songstar, was reluctant to believe that her best friend since kithood was a murderer. When they turned six moons old, Sanitypaw, Windpaw, and Illpaw were granted their apprentice names. While Windpaw decided to focus more on hunting, Sanitypaw and Illpaw were drawn to battle. Terrified that she'd be her mother's next victim, Sanitypaw wanted to become the best fighter in the Clan, not only to protect herself, but to protect Windpaw and Illpaw. Soon after, Nettlewing was found dead, and Leafliar was at fault. Songstar couldn't ignore this. She brought Leafliar back for questioning and found her guilty; she then banished her. Sanitypaw was relieved that her mother was gone, but also terrified. Now there was no way to know what she'd do next. While Windpaw seemed determined to ignore it all, Sanitypaw and Illpaw decided to train harder. Illpaw switched to being a medicine cat apprentice under Avalanchepool, as he knew how to fight and thought that maybe if Nettlewing had, too, she might not have died. Songstar allowed him to become a medicine cat. Sanitypaw felt betrayed, and so agreed to go on the dawn patrol with Windpaw and their mentors. While they were going along the ThunderClan border, they were attacked. Sanitypaw fought fiercely, and ripped off one of the ThunderClan warrior's ears. Then she realised that Windpaw was walking on the wind, and she was elated. StarClan could not have given them a better gift! Another warrior tried to pin her down, and she grabbed a fox trap and managed to get the wire around the warrior's neck, and choked him to death. Windpaw then saved Sanitypaw and took a bad blow from one of the other ThunderClan warriors. Illpaw managed to arrive before she bled to death and he saved her. When they arrived home, they were given their warrior names: Windwalker, for her incredible power, and Sanitywire, for her quick thinking and use of a weapon. Illpaw, too, received his full medicine cat name: Illsaviour. Sanitywire grew to be fiercer and fiercer, and she was happy for it. ThunderClan's leader, Ryestar, was clearly insane and seemed hellbent on destroying SkyClan. Eventually, Songstar was driven to war. She organized all her warriors and led them into battle herself. Category:She-Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)